Normal linear amplifiers are analog in nature and require only simple control functions such as an on/off switch and volume control. On the other hand, Class D amplifiers are digital in nature and have a number of time domain devices, such as, integrators, high speed comparators, deadtime control logic for Pulse Width Modulated (PWM) high voltage output switches, boot-strapped power supplies for driving the gates of DMOS switches, and output filters. Care must be taken to set the start up states of the time domain devices. Unless start-up conditions are carefully controlled, the modulator will make a poping noise when it is first turned on. In addition, serious damage can occur if the high side power transistor is turned on before the low side power transistor because the low side provides power supply voltage via a bootstrapped network for the proper operation of the high side.